Forbidden Love
by Nath.P
Summary: Coleção de songfics com Sesshoumaru e Rin em vários casos de amores proibidos.
1. Chapter 1: Married

One : Married

(Music : I miss you now – Stereophonics )

" Já amanheceu ...." , pensou Rin ao virar o rosto para a janela . A jovem permaneceu dessa forma por alguns segundos e depois decidiu agir .

Levantou-se da cama ,tentando conter a preguiça e o nervosismo , buscando com os olhos o local onde estariam suas roupas até encontrá-lo .Sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver que seu vestido e sapatos estavam no chão , o que sempre acontecia quando se encontrava naquela situação .

" Como sou idiota . " constatou para si mesma .

Depois de se vestir ,sentou na cadeira mais próxima e começou a pensar no que faria quando o som da água ,caindo do chuveiro, no banheiro daquele quarto parasse .

Havia pensando em pegar suas coisas e ir embora sem nada dizer quando estava deitada , mas logo concluiu que essa ação não teria o efeito correto , ele não interpretaria como ela queria .O próprio já tinha feito isso e os dois sabiam que aquilo não tinha significado o fim ,mas sim a urgência de fazer algo mais ,longe dali.

Rin continuou sentada ,cada vez mais nervosa .Como fazer para que tudo acabasse rápida e claramente ?Seria difícil demais ,doloroso demais ... mas alguém tinha que fazê-lo .Ela longo lembrou que se fosse ele a tomar essa decisão, doeria muito ,muito mais . Lembrou também que talvez ele nunca o fizesse , já que a situação parecia cômoda demais .

"

_**I feel I wanna hold you, wanna tell you that you'll be alright**_

_**Sang this song today, it's recalling your pictures all in my mind**_

_**I miss you now**_

_**I miss you now.... **__**"**_

O som da água caindo enfim parou e assim também pareceu acontecer com a respiração da jovem .

Ouviu barulhos durante alguns minutos e logo depois a porta do banheiro se abriu ,revelando o motivo de toda sua preocupação e afeto .

Sesshoumaru estava com uma toalha branca enrolada em sua cintura e com os longos cabelos soltos e molhados .O homem caminhou até Rin ,começando a se perguntar o motivo pelo qual a jovem olhava para baixo e não para ele .

" Bom dia ... " ,disse o homem ao se agachar na altura da moça e chegar bem perto do rosto dela .Tentou olhar para o rosto, até então escondido entre os cabelos castanhos e não obteve sucesso .Ficou nessa posição por alguns segundos e logo depois se levantou já irritado com a atitude da mulher .

-O que houve ,Rin ? Não quer mais me olhar ? –disse em tom frio . Detestava esse tipo de joguinho.

A jovem levantou o rosto até que conseguisse ver Sesshoumaru . O homem se surpreendeu ao ver que ela já estava tão vermelha, mas não de vergonha ,como ele sempre via ,mas de outro sentimento ,que parecia ser uma mistura de tristeza e angústia .

Seus olhos pareciam pequenos .

- Rin .... ?

- Bom dia , Sesshoumaru .- respondeu a moça, tentando controlar a voz ,já embargada - Desculpe , mas eu preciso conversar com você . Sei que ... que você não gosta disso , mas é necessário .

- Conversar ? – o homem mais uma vez se surpreendeu .

- Sim . Desculpe-me ... mas eu preciso - respondeu Rin ,se levantando da cadeira e andando até ficar o mais longe possível do homem .

Sesshoumaru logo voltou a ter uma expressão fria no rosto e tratou de responder :

- Pare de pedir desculpas , Rin . Você pode conversar comigo –disse em um tom baixo e impessoal – Não sou o maior fã de conversar, mas eu posso te ouvir .E que espécie de conversa é essa que precisa de tanta distância ?

Rin sentiu seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho e brigou consigo mesma para não começar a chorar quando ouviu a frieza nas palavras de Sesshoumaru . Como ele conseguia causar tudo aquilo nela ?

- Eu ... eu quero que isso acabe aqui – respondeu ao homem ,se olhá-lo nos olhos .- quero que esse relacionamento acabe hoje ...agora .

Sesshoumaru se sentia cada vez mais incomodado com o número de surpresas que estava tendo.

- Seja mais clara , Rin .

"

_**Although we're getting old now my old friends gonna leave me and die**_

_**I'm helpless, it's gonna get us before we get this, I wanna kiss you goodbye**_

_**I miss you now**_

_**I miss you now**_

_**I miss you now... "**_

- Eu não posso mais continuar a me relacionar com você desse jeito , Sesshoumaru – a jovem estremeceu ao dizer o nome dele – acho que o melhor para todos é que isso pare por aqui.

- Isso eu já consegui entender. Quero saber o que há por detrás disso .

-Você é casado , Sesshoumaru .

- E isso não parecia te incomodar antes – cortou o homem .

Rin levantou os olhos e não parecia mais triste. A mágoa era visível em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- Você realmente acha que isso nunca me incomodou ? –falou com um timbre mais alto do que antes – Quem você pensa que eu sou ? Eu sei muito bem que o que fazemos é errado e que existe uma pessoa que sofre muito com isso – "além de mim " , teve vontade de completar ,mas conseguiu se segurar.

- Eu sei quem você é ,Rin . Pelo menos pensava saber . É justamente por isso que não estou entendendo . Não foi você que disse sempre ter esperado por isso ? – Sesshoumaru respondia com mais frieza a cada palavra .

Rin não mais agüentou e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto .Tinha rezado tanto para que ele não tocasse nesse ponto .

Era verdade que ela sempre esperou por isso .A jovem se apaixonou por ele quase sem querer, mas de uma forma tão intensa que nem mesmo querendo e muito conseguia mudar esse sentimento . Sempre o desejara , mas após conhecer sua esposa ,tinha decidido que essa afeição nunca viria a tona . Nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dela que ele fosse corresponder de alguma forma . Não que acreditasse que ele a amava .Sentia que não . Porém ,não havia como negar o desejo nos olhos deles .

- S-sim ..... eu esperei por isso . –respondeu novamente com os olhos no chão – mas não há como continuar assim . Não vale a pena .

- Não vale a pena ? – o homem aumentou o tom ,parecendo ofendido.

- Não ,não vale . Você é casado e isso não vai mudar .Você tem uma esposa esperando por você , uma casa ,uma família .

- Eu sei o que tenho .

- Então por que ainda me pergunta ? – disse a mulher , já chorando abertamente – Por que ainda faz isso comigo ?

- Eu quero tudo esclarecido .

- É mesmo ? Então vou esclarecer para você , Sesshoumaru.- a jovem hesitou por um momento , escolhendo o que dizer e depois de segundos completou – Chega . Acabou . Eu não quero mais me prestar a isso . O que fizemos foi errado e vai magoar muita gente se passar desse ponto . Não quero ver mais ninguém sofrendo.

Rin terminou de falar e olhou para o lado ,com uma enorme ânsia de correr . Não sabia que poderia sentir tanta dor dentro de si . Amava demais o homem a sua frente e por mais que doesse dizer aquelas palavras , sabia que eram necessárias e verdadeiras.

- Só você pode sofrer , não é mesmo Rin ?- respondeu Sesshoumaru minutos depois.

- O- o quê ? – perguntou , por um instante confusa .

Sesshoumaru rapidamente se aproximou da mulher , segurandoos braços dela . Os olhos dourados obrigaram os castanhos a manter contato .

- Você me irrita de uma modo que só você consegue quando age assim . Como se fosse sua obrigação cuidar de tudo , agüentar tudo .- ele respondeu ,como se estivesse recriminando uma criança.

- Sesshoumaru ,eu não...

- Chega ,Rin – o homem a cortou ,botando os longos dedos nos lábios da jovem – Não quero mais ouvir . Essa conversa está me cansando mais do que as outras.

Rin tentou responder e se afastar , mas ele era forte demais .

- Escute – ele disse , após colocá-la de maneira forte , mas não brusca , contra a parede – Esse seu discurso não conta para mim . Você já me conhece tempo suficiente apara saber que só ouço quando quero e o que quero . Esse não é um desses momentos.

Rin teve vontade de bater no homem , mas não antes de se bater .Como podia amar um homem como aquele ? Tão egoísta ,rude...

Sesshoumaru pareceu ler os pensamentos dela e aproximou mais o rosto .Obrigou que ocorresse a troca de olhares por mais alguns instantes e depois disso se afastou da mulher ,mas não tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse fugir . Pegou-a entre seus braços e voltou para o banheiro .

Tirou e tentou fazer o mesmo com o vestido da jovem , mas essa estava relutante .

- Me larga , Sesshoumaru – Rin falava em uma mistura de choro e raiva – Pára com isso !

Seshoumaru ignorou os apelos e batidas que Rin dava em seu braço e entrou com ela dentro do box ,abrindo o chuveiro .

Quando a água começou a cair ,Rin tentou lutar ainda mais contra o homem. Se debateu o quanto podia e evitou olhar para ele . Depois de alguns minutos, a força dele pareceu aumentar e então Rin olhou para ele .

"

_**I feel I wanna hold you, wanna tell you that you'll be alright**_

_**I'm helpless, it's gonna get us before we get this, I wanna kiss you goodbye**_

_**I miss you now**_

_**I miss you now**_

_**I miss you now... "**_

Não soube mais o que fazer ao se deparar com aquela face perfeita , de traços tão bem desenhados e que agora estavam de um modo nunca visto por ela .

Rin congelou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Sesshoumaru . Ele a olhava de modo sereno ,quase afetivo .

Aproveitando esse momento ,o homem a abraçou fortemente e esperou mais resistência ,o que não aconteceu .Ela parecia estar surpresa demais para reagir . Apertou ainda mais o abraço e se colocou totalmente debaixo do chuveiro ,deixando a água quente cair em cima dos dois .

Rin continuou parada ,tentando não pensar no que aquilo tudo significava . Teve ainda mais vontade de gritar e chorar como uma criança. Havia falhado mais uma vez na tentativa de ficar sem ele .

A jovem continuou mergulhada em seus pensamentos até sentir seu rosto ser levantado por Sesshoumaru .O homem segurou o queixo da jovem e aproximou as testas ,fechando os olhos e falando bem baixo ,como se houvesse outras pessoas no ambiente que não devessem ouvir :

- Pare de chorar, Rin .Não suporto vê-la chorando.

Aquilo fora mais do que inesperado .

A mulher pareceu despertar depois do comentário do homem e olhou para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez . Realmente era como se fosse a primeira vez ,pois nunca tinha visto aquele Sesshoumaru .

Sentiu mais lágrimas descendo pelo rosto e , não mais resistindo, retribuiu ao abraço do homem .

Os dois continuaram abraçados por longos minutos, só se separando para que o vestido de Rin fosse retirado . Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra ,mas essas pareciam não ser necessárias . Naquele momento ,Rin entendia Sesshoumaru por não gostar de conversar. A jovem não queria conversar nunca mais .

Depois daquelas palavras ditas por ele ,sabia que não podia mais partir .

Sesshoumaru se manifestou para sair do banho ,levando Rin consigo .Os dois pegaram toalhas e o homem ajudou a jovem a se enxugar . foram até o quarto e após se sentarem na cama ,olharam um para o outro .

Rin ainda estava fascinada com a feição de Sesshoumaru que ainda não mudara e parecia tão distante da usual frieza.

Ele mais uma vez pareceu entendê-la e a deitou na cama subindo em cima dela e parando para olhá-la de perto .

Rin parecia querer chorar novamente ,mas antes que isso acontecesse ,Sesshoumaru mais uma vez trocou os papéis e a surpreendeu ,abaixando o rosto e beijando os olhos ,a testa e a boca da moça .

A mulher o apertou contra si e fechou os olhos procurando senti-lo somente .

Permaneceram recostados um ao outro até que o sono os atingiu ,esquecendo completamente do tempo e dos compromissos fora daquele espaço .

O sono estava quase derrubando a mulher ,quando ela ouviu as palavras que a fizeram ter certeza de que estava no lugar certo para ela :

- Nós não vamos nos separar , Rin .

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Opa ! rs**

**Pois é . Fiz minha primeira fic .**

**Eu já queria fazer uma há um tempo e esse tema 'amor proibido ' , que eu amo , não me saía da cabeça... então decidi fazer .**

**Pretendo que essa seja uma fic em que cada capítulo conta e estória de um tipo de amor proibido , mas com o mesmo casal :Sesshoumaru e Rin .**

**Vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível aos personagens da série verdadeira .**

**Bom ,é isso ...espero que gostem e se puderem ,comentem .**

**Críticas serão aceitadas e me perdoem se houver algum erro ortográfico ou de qualquer tipo , pois não tive tempo de revisar (queria muito postar logo,antes que desistisse ..rs ).**

**Beijos !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Related First

Two : Related

**[Atenção ! Esta estória contém insinuações de incesto (palavra detestável ) .Em casos de preconceitos,ofensas ou afins, por favor me desculpem e não leiam .Obrigada.]**

---------------------------------

A porta se abriu revelando uma Rin apressada . Ela tirou rapidamente os sapatos e os jogou perto da porta ,não se importando em notar se havia mais algum par no local .Ela sabia que alguém estava em casa .

Sim , aquele alguém .

A jovem correu até alcançar a escada ,parando no primeiro degrau .O que poderia fazer depois ?

Chegar afoita de nada adiantaria . Pelo contrário, só daria a ele mais motivos para negar tudo . A melhor solução seria agir naturalmente . A moça decidiu botar no rosto um de seus melhores sorrisos para encarar a fera .

" E que fera ..." ,pensou consigo mesma , tentando conter uma risada. Desde quando ficava tão abobalhada só de pensar nele ?

Parou mais uma vez na porta da sacada . Respirou fundo e se pôs a andar até alcançar a figura imponente que se encontrava um pouco mais á frente .

Tentou não fazer barulho ,mas já sabia que ele a notara . Perceptivo demais ...ele sempre fora assim .

- Sesshoumaru ? – chamou Rin , que se encontrava a 5 passos de distância do homem, segurando as pontas do vestido preto ,uma mania que adquirira com sua mãe .

- Rin ... – o homem respondeu simplesmente.

- Que bom te ver aqui – o sorriso se fazia ainda mais evidente no delicado rosto – pensei que não viria .

- Eu ainda moro aqui .

- Eu sei . Fico muito feliz por isso .

-....

- Já ficou mudo outra vez ? – a jovem perguntou com o seu casual tom de implicância .Como adorava ver as reações dele ...

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e continuou a contemplar a bela vista a sua frente .O sol já estava se pondo e ele preferia fingir estar sozinho .

Rin já sabia os pensamentos do homem e decidiu agir . Diminuiu a distância entre os dois com um terno abraço .

- Eu senti saudade ...

- Foram só três dias ,Rin.

-Três dias longos demais . Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu antes deles.

Novamente o homem preferiu se calar.

Rin não fez objeções e continuou abraçada a ele . Depois de alguns minutos ,a opinião da moça mudou . Ele não ia falar nada mesmo ?

- Você não tem nada pra falar ,Sesshy ?

- Não me chame assim.- o homem usou um tom tão frio que chegou a assustar a mulher.

Rin se afastou dele e ficou parada . Pela primeira vez começava a se arrepender de ter insistido na idéia de levar isso em frente . Não havia nada mais frustrante que a frieza de seu irmã em deixar tudo para trás e ir embora ,como ele parecia querer , mas decidiu que se já estava lá ,deveria agir como uma' criança mimada ', como ele gostava de lembrá-la , e resolveria tudo de uma vez .

- Se você quer assim ,tudo bem ...Sesshoumaru – respondeu a moça já sem o sorriso .- Será que podíamos falar sobre o que aconteceu ?

- Não.

-Vamos ...eu quero muito falar .

- Não .

- Mas eu quero .

- Já respondi .

- Eu vou continuar tentando .

- Você me cansa .

- Você também .

- Então desista.

- Não posso .

- É claro que pode .

- Não ,não posso não .

- Não seja imatura .... seria bem mais fácil se você mudasse essa postura e aceitasse as coisas como elas são .

- Digo o mesmo para você.

O homem finalmente se virou ,mas sem se aproximar . O rosto sério como de costume.

- Eu sou seu irmão .

- Eu sei disso .

- Ótimo. Agora chega de me encher e haja como uma boa irmã caçula : vá brincar e me deixe em paz .- o homem respondeu de maneira entediada e virou as costas para moça .

Por um momento Sesshoumaru pensou ter conseguido acabar com aquele diálogo ,mas foi pego de surpresa ao ouvir um baixo murmuro .

- Eu já tentei .... – Rin sibilou como se fosse para si mesma ,enquanto olhava para as pontas do vestido que segurava .

Por um momento Rin olhou para o irmão e achou que a postura dele tinha mudado . Ele parecia querer dizer algo ...

O telefone da casa começou a tocar e Rin xingou mentalmente quem estivesse ligando . Pensou em não atender ,mas decidiu que isso não seria tão sensato . A conversa não estava boa mesmo ...

Logo a jovem já estava correndo pela casa atrás de uma das extensões , o que fez o irmão virar os olhos por não entender o que fazia Rin sempre estar correndo . Definitivamente ela parecia uma criança .

A mulher passou alguns minutos no telefone e Sesshoumaru só conseguia ouvir as risadas nada discretas . Como podiam ser irmãos ? Eram tão diferentes ...

Logo a chamada foi encerrada e Rin voltou sem correr , mas com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto .

- Era o Houshi – respondeu a jovem

- Eu não perguntei , Rin .

- Mas eu sei que você queria saber ...

- Você não cansa disso não ? – disse o homem ,impaciente ,novamente .

- De que ? De implicar com você ? Nunca – Rin respondeu fazendo uma cara de inocente . Ela foi até o irmão e o abraçou novamente ,se erguendo para falar ao ouvido dele – Não consigo me cansar de você ,irmãozinho .

Antes que o homem pudesse se afastar ,a jovem colou seus lábios rapidamente nos dele e depois voltou a correr até a porta da sacada , rindo ainda mais .

Quando chegou a porta ,virou-se rapidamente para ele e disse :

- Vou sair . Mas não esqueça que ainda vamos conversar .Ah ! Eu te amo – falou mais baixo ,mandando um beijo no ar para Sesshoumaru – e sei que você também .

A moça voltou a segurar a ponta do vestido e foi para o andar de baixo .

-0-0-0-

- Você gosta mesmo desse lugar,não? – perguntou Miroku ,se divertindo ao ver os olhos da mulher ao seu lado brilhando . Não era comum vê-la assim desde o ocorrido com o irmão .

- Gosto sim ,Houshi . Gosto demais – Rin respondeu enquanto brincava com a areia em seus pés .

- Um dia ainda vou te levar ao Brasil . As praias de lá são muito lindas e do jeito que você gosta dessa aqui ,vai ficar louca com as de lá .

-Ah ! Eu adoraria visitar o Brasil , mas não sei se gostaria de ir com você . – a jovem deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz e fez um cara de cansada – Do jeito que você é , ia ficar o tempo todo atrás das brasileiras e eu ia acabar me perdendo .

- Ei ! Claro que não . Eu não faria isso . Sei me comportar e muito bem ,viu ? Pergunte para a Kagome e o Inuyasha ! Eu me comportei quando nós fomos lá ano passado –o rapaz falava com uma cara de sonhador, enquanto olhava para o céu . –Bons tempos...

- Kagome e Inuyasha deviam estar muito ocupados fazendo outras coisas para prestar atenção em um certo Houshi

- Que isso , Rin ? – Miroku perguntou rindo – Depois eu que sou tarado

- Eu nunca disse que era inocente .- a jovem respondeu como se fosse a milésima vez que dissesse isso .

- Mas você é . Talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto de você – o homem respondeu abraçando a amiga – E tenho certeza que não sou o único que gosta disso em você .

- Não sei do que você está falando ...

- Qual é , Rin ? Esqueceu que fui eu quem abriu seus olhos ?

- Não . E eu devia ter percebido que estava entrando numa furada .Um tarado como você abrindo meus olhos só podia dar em coisa ruim – Rin respondeu com um sorriso triste - olha só no que deu : descobri que sou apaixonada pelo meu irmão mais velho .

- A culpa não é minha ! Eu só mostrei a verdade a você . Não sei como ninguém tinha dito isso antes . é tão óbvio ...

- Sabe ,Houshi .... eu também me pergunto isso . Depois que me toquei ,realmente acho que está escrito em mim . – ela murmurou ao apoiar a cabeça no ombro do rapaz – E parece tão certo ... mesmo sendo errado .

-E quem disse que é errado ?

-Houshi ,seja racional . Você já foi monge . Eu esperava mais de você.

- Sim ,Rin Já fui monge e larguei a vida justamente por crenças como essa .Além do meu fraco por mulheres , é claro – o amigo completou desviando de um tapa da moça – Eu não consigo ver o que há de errado nisso . Amar alguém não pode ser errado . E você ama o Sesshoumaru .

- Eu sei ...

- Só não consigo entender o motivo pelo qual isso aconteceu. Um cara frio e calculista como aquele ... você podia arranjar alguém mais apropriado ...como eu – Miroku murmurou para si mesmo .

- Houshi ...

- ´Tá vendo ! Você já está falando como ele . Odeio essa mania dele de falar o nome das pessoas de forma intimidadora .

A jovem não agüentou e deitou na areia para rir . Realmente ele era sim .

Depois ,permaneceu deitada ,ouvindo o barulho das ondas .

- Não é pela praia ...

- O que disse ,Rin ?

- Não é pela praia que eu gosto de vir . É claro que amo essa praia ,assim como Okinawa , mas gosto desse lugar pelas lembranças.

-Vocês vinham muito aqui ?

-Sim ... nossa família sempre vinha aqui . Todos juntos ...até ele .

- Nossa ,não consigo imaginar ...

- Houshi ...

-Pára com isso ! Que coisa chata . Vá fazer isso pra ele.

- Bem que eu queria .- a jovem lamentou ,olhando para as estrelas no céu .

- Então vá ,oras .... – o rapaz se aproximou mais da amiga como se tivesse que contar um segredo .- você e eu sabemos que ele também sente o mesmo. Ele só não quer admitir.

- Ele é mais responsável do que nós dois juntos.- Rin conclui.

O homem girou os olhos e se pôs de pé . Tirou a areia da calça e botou os sapatos , procurando com os olhos sua moto . Por fim , completou :

- De que adianta ser responsável se não pode viver como quer ?

Rin abriu mais uma vez um de seus lindos sorrisos e se levantou também . Correu até o amigo e pulou em cima dele .

- É por isso que eu gosto tanto de você

- Eu sei – o rapaz sorriu ,carregando a menina nas costas até a moto . Depois botou-a no chão e voltou a olhar para a praia – Ela não veio hoje .

Rin olhou pros lados como se pudesse achar a resposta desse modo .

- Mas ela virá , Houshi . Vocês vão se encontrar de novo . E eu quero muito que isso aconteça ,pois não agüento mais ouvir você falar dela . Nunca pensei que viveria para te ver assim .

-Você está falando como se fosse uma velha... ou melhor ,como o Sesshoumaru - Miroku afirmou antes de botar o capacete .

- E você ta chato com isso ... tomara que a Sango apareça logo por aqui e você pare de pegar no meu pé .

- Sango ...

-Ih,... chega ,Houshi – a moça reclamou botando o capacete e se ajeitando na parte de trás da moto – vamos logo .

O rapaz ligou a moto e os dois deram uma última olhada no Litoral de Okinawa, antes de irem embora .

-0-0-0-

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu , com um Inuyasha irritado e uma Rin com olhar de cansaço .

A jovem retirou os sapatos lentamente e os colocou no chão ,tomando um susto ao ver os sapatos do irmão mais novo passando por ela rapidamente .

- Quer quebrar a casa , Inuyasha ?

- Quero ! To querendo quebrar o mundo ! – o rapaz bufou ,já se apressando em andar para alcançar a escada .

- Vê se acalma por hoje, mano – Rin comentou ,alcançando Inuyasha – não adianta ficar assim agora . Vá tomar um banho e tenta relaxar pra fazer as pazes com a Kagome amanhã.

E quem disse que eu quero fazer as pazes com ela ? – o homem

. perguntou parecendo ofendido.

- Você não quer hoje , mas vai querer amanhã

- Feh ....

Os dois chegaram até o segundo andar calados . Rin acompanhou o irmão até a porta do quarto dele e beijou-lhe a testa antes de ir para o seu .

- Boa noite e juízo . Nada de ligar pra ela e falar mais besteira.

-Eu não ia fazer isso. Que saco ! – o irmão protestou .

- Sei . Até amanhã.

A jovem se virou e foi até o quarto . chegando lá ,tratou de entrar em seu banheiro e tomar um rápido banho . Trocou de roupa e decidiu ir pegar um copo d´agua .

Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha . Bebeu água e voltou ao segundo andar . Quando acabou de subir a escada ,se pegou pensando em dar uma passada no quarto de Sesshoumaru . Ela sabia que ele não estaria lá , mas gostava de ir até lá antes de dormir .

Ficou alguns segundos tentando se convencer do contrário, mas acabou desistindo e foi até lá .

Antes que pudesse alcançar a porta ,ouviu a voz que tanto gostava.

- Não há nada ai pra você ver ,Rin..

A jovem tomou um susto ao notar que não estava sozinha . Virou-se para se deparar com Sesshoumaru ,ainda de terno ,na porta da sacada .

- Você vai dormir aqui ? –perguntou tentando esconder o contentamento.

- Parece que sim .

- Você não pode responder nem essa pergunta direito ?

O homem bufou e respondeu :

- Vou . Meu apartamento ainda está em obra e não estou com saco para dormir em um hotel .

- E nem precisa .você tem casa aqui . – Rin respondeu como se fosse uma afirmação necessária a ela mesma.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a irmã e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto .

Rin abriu passagem para o homem e logo o seguiu .

- Eu quero dormir, Rin – completou Sesshoumaru ,já prevendo o que a irmã pediria .

- Eu sei . Só quero te dar boa noite .

- Então faça logo isso .

A mulher esperou que ele entrasse n quarto e tirasse o paletó para chegar perto dele e colar novamente os lábios nos dele ,sempre de forma rápida para que ele não pudesse reagir .

- Boa noite – murmurou entre os lábios dele .

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara de insatisfeito e logo foi para o outro lado do quarto ,com o pretexto de alcançar seu armário.

A mulher também se virou e foi até a porta . Deu mais uma olhada no irmão, com o semblante triste .Doía vê-lo agir assim e ele sabia disso .

Voltou a caminhar até seu quarto e ao chegar , fechou a porta . Seria mais uma noite longa .

**Oi ! : )**

**Bom , não resisti e decidi postar mais um capítulo . ´É impressionante como esse tema flui na minha cabeça . Realmente gosto muito. Acho que desde que li Angel Sanctuary ,fiquei viciada . **

**Sobre o capítulo :**

**Bem ,esse capítulo foi muito divertido de fazer . Decidi fazer uma Rin um pouco mais provocativa , mas ainda com certa inocência ( talvez pelo fato dela ser uma criança no mangá , só consigo vê-la sendo inocente ) . Decidi botar outros personagens para não ficar só no SesshxRin e confesso que amei o resultado . Eu sempre quis botar o Miroku como amigo da Rin ( não sei explicar o motivo, mas sempre gostei dessa idéia ) . O fato dele ser bem safado e dela ser mais ingênua me pareceum bom contraste para uma amizade . Inuyasha aparece esquentado , como deve ser (rsrs ) , e Sango e Kagome são apenas citadas. **

**AVISO ! Farei outro capítulo (será o próximo ) ,com essa mesma estória . Não fiz tudo em um só pelo fato de achar que ficaria muito extenso ,**

**Também não botei música nesse devido a quebra do cap, entre os diálogos Sessh/Rin e Miroku/Rin . O próximo terá uma música ( muito boa , por sinal ).**

**Sobre as reviews : Nossa, gente ! Que fofo ,cara ... rsrsrs**

**Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que pessoas leram e até gostaram da minha estória ! É muito gratificante . Só posso agradecer a todas vocês . **

***Individua do mal : **

**Obrigada pela leitura ! Eu sei que essa primeira estória ficou com um final de 'quero mais ' , porém ainda não farei isso . **

**Tudo vai depender do sucesso da fic . Se eu conseguir acabar o resto das estórias ,vou tentar fazer uma separada pra cada uma ,ou só para as que pedem continuação . Desculpe se te decepcionei nesse ponto e se serve de consolo, eu prometo tentar fazer uma continuação pra você. **

***Jeh-chan :**

**Que bom que você também gosta desse tema ! É bem polêmica né ?(olhinhos brilhando ).**

**Pretendo fazer caps com os meus preferidos e espero que esses possam ser os seus também .Se quiser sugerir alguma idéia ,será muito bem aceita !**

***Rin Taisho Sama :**

**Antes de tudo ,preciso dizer :**

**que nick lindo o seu ! ( Rin Taisho ..OHHH *.* )**

**Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou da idéia e ainda mais em saber que aprovou a música . Eu amo essa música e fiquei ouvindo ela repetidamente enquanto escrevia . As músicas nas fics são um fator bem importante pra mim e me alegra saber que você reparou ! rs **

**Obrigada, viu ?**

***Kaka Konkon Leke :**

**Também gostou do tema né ? Eu digo ,esse tema é muito bom !**

**Você já escreveu sobre isso ?Ah , Eu gostaria de ler !**

**Quanto a Rin sendo doce ..confesso **

**a você que não consigo vê-la de outro jeito . Como citei antes, pelo fato dela ser uma criança, eu ainda a vejo dessa forma :**

**:doce, alegre ,inocente . Gosto muito dela assim e espero que você também goste da minha ! **

**Fico aliviada de não ter cometido tantos erros de português .Não revisei e depois fiquei nervosa de ter errado muita coisa . (sabe como é ..sou de Humanas , então detesto erros ortográficos ,,,ainda mais os meus . ) Vou ter mais atenção a partir de agora . Mas ,se ainda errar ,desculpe !**

***Kuchiki Rin :**

**Oi ,Rin ! (amoooo esse nome *.* )**

**Que bom que você gostou e sim ,vai ter mais ! ( e eu to empolgada com isso ..rs ) .**

**Espero que você continue a gostar das outras .**

***Guidi :**

**Gostou do Sesshoumaru ?rs**

**Eu tinha que fazê-lo um pouco malvado ,afinal ,estamos falando do lord Sesshoumaru !**

**Pra mim é bem difícil encontrar um modo de fazer esse personagem menos frio ,mas sei ( graças a nossa querida Rin ! ) que ele tem um pouquinho de sentimentos e vou tentar ao máximo trabalhar isso na minha cabeça .Até que ele teve seus momentos fofinhos ,como você disse .rs**

**Concordo plenamente com você :eles fazem MESMO o tipo casal de amor proibido .**

**Obrigada pela review !**

**Beijos meninas e até a próxima . **


	3. Chapter 3: Related Second

Related Second ( segundo conto )

**[Atenção ! Esta estória contém insinuações de incesto (palavra detestável ) .Em casos de preconceitos,ofensas ou afins, por favor me desculpem e não leiam .Obrigada.]**

Já de madrugada ,Rin permanecia acordada. A jovem brigava consigo mesma para conseguir dormir, o que parecia não adiantar . O nervoso não conseguia abandoná-la . A vontade de invadir o outro quarto , acordá-lo e dizer tudo o que desejava só aumentava com o passar dos minutos.

Porém , juntamente com toda essa vontade, vinha o medo de ser rejeitada mais uma vez .

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em uma maneira de fazê-lo entender e aceitar seu amor .

Era amor mesmo ? Tudo indicava que sim .

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos fortes na escada . Seria Sesshoumaru ? Estaria ele indo embora de novo ?

Rapidamente ,a moça botou um hobby por cima da camisola que usava e correu até o primeiro andar , querendo alcançar o causador do alarde.

Relaxou um pouco ao perceber que era Inuyasha , o que definitivamente fazia muito mais sentido . Só ele conseguiria fazer tanto barulho .

O rapaz nem notou a presença da irmã , percorrendo os olhos por toda sala á procura de algo .

- A chave do carro está aqui ,Inu – respondeu Rin enquanto o alcançava.

- O que faz aqui ,Rin ?

- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta , mas não preciso fingir que não sei o motivo .Você vai atrás da Kagome , não é ?

- Não ... eu .. claro que não ! – Inuyasha berrou ,parecendo ainda mais nervoso.

- Inuyasha , eu posso ser bem novinha, mas não sou burra . Você só fica assim quando se trata da Kagome ou Kikyou . Como a segunda não está no país e você brigou com a primeira , só pode ser isso – a jovem falava demonstrando cansaço.

- Feh ! E você precisa ficar me controlando agora ?

- Você só é controlado por ser um completo idiota , incapaz de sair sem acordar a todos – a voz de Sesshoumaru vinha da escada .

-Quem é o idiota ? – Inuyasha berrou mais uma vez ,andando em direção ao irmão até ser bloqueado por Rin .

- Calma ,Inuyasha – a moça disse enquanto tinha as mãos nos ombros dele – não perca o foco . Você quer mesmo ir atrás da Kagome agora ? São três da manhã !

- Eu preciso fazer isso logo .- o rapaz respondeu em um tom mais baixo ,berrando ao desespero – o Kouga está na cidade .

Os dois irmãos puderam ouvir um som que parecia ser uma risada contida vinda de Sesshoumaru . Rin ignorou o fato daquele som deixá-la mais nervosa e voltou-se para Inuyasha.

- O Kouga ? Desde quando ?

- Ele chegou hoje a uma hora da manhã . Eu só lembrei disso agora .

- E o que isso importa ? Ele não vai atrás da Kagome de madrugada .

- Ha !Como você pode saber ? Eu espero qualquer coisa daquele babaca !Preciso resolver tudo o mais rápido possível .

- Mas ,Inu , eu acho que ...

- Ah ,Rin ! Qual é a sua ? Vê se não me enche e passa logo essa chave !

A jovem retirou as mãos dos ombros do irmão e recuou dois passos.

- Não precisa falar assim comigo – foi a resposta enquanto ela jogava a chave em cima de Inuyasha.

Virou as costas e andou até a escada ,subindo rapidamente sem nem olhar para trás .Já tinha atingido o seu limite de grosserias ,ainda mais vindo dos dois presentes no primeiro andar .

O cansaço ,tanto corporal quanto mental , parecia ainda mais presente naquele momento .

Entrou no quarto sem nem acender a luz e se jogou na cama ,querendo dormir e esquecer de tudo .Por um momento parecia que estava conseguindo ,até ouvir novamente aquela voz :

- Este quarto é o meu e não o seu . – Sesshoumaru afirmou calmamente.

A jovem olhou para pos lados e conclui que de fato estava no lugar errado . Levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a porta ,respondendo em um murmuro :

- Desculpe – me . Não percebi .

Ela estava tão acostumada em fugir para o quarto do irmão que realmente não tinha notado o erro cometido .

Passou por ele ,dando um profundo suspiro , e já estava no corredor quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado .

- Não dê tanta importância ao que aquele idiota fala .- Sesshoumaru disse enquanto tentava olhar para o rosto da jovem .

- Claro – ela respondeu sem querer discutir .Tentou se afastar e voltar para o quarto ,mas a mão forte ainda a segurava.

- Não sei como consegue se importar tanto com isso .

- Bom pra você. Agora me solte , preciso dormir.

- Sim . – Sesshoumaru rapidamente largou a pulso da irmã e ficou parado vendo-a andar ate o quarto ao lado do dele .

Muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça de Rin ao presenciar a atitude de Sesshoumaru ,mas a jovem estava tão exausta que não pensou em reagir . Até ouvir o que o homem sibilou para si mesmo :

- Amanhã falarei com aquele fedelho.

A moça parou no mesmo momento ,como se algo a impedisse de avançar mais.

Sesshoumaru notou a mudança ,mas continuou parado .

Rin se manteve no mesmo lugar ,tentando escolher o que fazer . A resposta veio a partir da pergunta do irmão :

- Não vai mais dormir ?

A mulher virou bruscamente para olhar o belo rosto de Sesshoumaru .

- Você sempre faz isso comigo.

- Isso ?

- Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que você gosta de me ter nas suas mãos. Em um momento, se torna indiferente e me ignora completamente , e quando isso finalmente ma faz baixar a guarda ,você vem com demonstrações de afeto ou seja lá o que for , que eu sei que você não demonstra a mais ninguém .

- Você está vendo coisas demais..

-Você quer brincar comigo ? É isso ?

- Nunca brinquei com você ,Rin .Não tenho motivo nem paciência pra isso .

-Então o que é ?

- Rin ....

A jovem não conseguia mais se controlar. Já vivera coisas demais em tão pouco tempo .

A perda de pessoas importantes .Descoberta de um amor . Declaração. Rejeição . Afastamento . E agora, algo que ela não deixaria escapar .

Passou pelo irmão rapidamente e entrou no quarto dele . Deitou-se novamente na cama á espera do retorno de Sesshoumaru.

- Já disse que esse não é o seu quarto .

- Mas vou ficar aqui até você esclarecer tudo .

- Não vai não .

- Ah,vou .

- Rin...

-Chega ,Sesshoumaru . Decida-se : explique o que se passa com você ou fique quieto e me deixe dormir.

- Você não manda em mim .

- E nem quero mandar . Só quero te entender..... preciso te entender!

O homem não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos da irmã . Pareceu refletir durante alguns segundos e então ,se pronunciou :

- Você é realmente irritante. – Sesshoumaru respondeu ,dando sinais de derrota- Serei breve.

O rosto de Rin se iluminou com a rápida aceitação do irmão. Como não tinha percebido isso antes? Era óbvio que isso era o mais certo a fazer .Fazê-lo falar como se ela estivesse obrigando . Não que isso fosse possível ,mas era o que ela precisava . O que ele queria .

"

_**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,**_

_**I know, I've said all this and that you've heard**_

_**It all before,**_

_**The trick is getting you to think that all this was**_

_**your idea.**_

_**And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of**_

_**Here.....**_...."

.

- Eu não gostei do que o Inuyasha disse a você . Não aceito esse tipo de comportamento.

- E qual seria o motivo da desaprovação ?

- Você é irmã dele .

- Só isso ?

- Rin ...

A mulher se permitiu dar um sorriso. Lembrou imediatamente do comentário de Miroku sobre a forma intimidadora de Sesshoumaru .

- Obrigada por se importar – ela respondeu com um belo sorriso.

- ....

- Eu esperava um comentário seu .

- Não faço nada que não queira.

- É muito bom saber disso . ...então... você gosta de me beijar ,não é mesmo ? Porque já permitiu que isso ocorresse umas três vezes .- ' e foi tão bom .' ,a jovem queria completar.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e foi até a janela .

- Pense o que quiser . Não lhe devo mais explicações . Aliás ,nunca devi .

- Eu sei disso ,meu amor . E admiro muito isso em você . – a moça respondeu bem baixo ,mas Sesshoumaru ouvira . Estranhamente ,mão quis responder.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos calados . Rin se sentia tão confortável em saber que estava perto dele ,que por um momento conseguiu fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono .

"

_**Love's not a competition but I'm winning...'**_

Acordou pouco tempo depois, se dando conta do erro que cometera . Levantou um pouco o corpo a procura do irmão ,mas esse ainda se encontra ali .

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em um cadeira mais afastada da cama ,olhando para a irmã .

- Parece que eu dormi ...- Rin murmurou ,enquanto segurava o edredom negro cobrindo parte o corpo ,com uma feição inocente.

-Crianças são assim mesmo .

- É verdade .

Sesshoumaru se mostrou surpreso.

- Parou de ser a implicante ?

- Só por hoje. Agora eu quero outra coisa .

-Você nunca está satisfesta – era uma afirmação - sempre quer algo mais.

- E você não ?

"

_**I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,**_

_**'Cause every good thing that I do is listed and you're**_

_**keeping score.... "**_

- Fale logo , Rin .

- Será que você podia deitar aqui comigo ? – ela perguntou ,mantendo o tom de inocência.- juro que não farei nada . Só quero ficar perto de você.

- Você já está perto o suficiente .

- Não pra mim .

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher durante alguns segundos , o rosto totalmente sem expressão .

- Por favor ?

O homem se calou por algum tempo ,para se manifestar depois.

- Não suporto crianças insistentes...- resmungou ao se levantar da cadeira e se dirigir até a cama .

Ele sentou ao lado de Rin ,encostando as costas na cabeceira de sua cama . Manteve o corpo rígido e a expressão séria .

Rin tentou não se mostrar tão alegre quanto realmente estava , pois sabia que essa reação poderia atingi-lo . Vagarosamente moveu-se, ainda enrolada no edredom, e repousou a cabeça nas pernas de Sesshoumaru .

O homem já estava preparado para se mover ,mas Rin foi mais ágil :

- É só para conversar . Eu prometo .

Os dois se olharam por instantes e logo o irmão fixou os olhos em outro lugar .

- Você precisa de um pai ...

- Não ,eu preciso de você .

- Rin .....

- O que foi ?

-.....

- Quer falar que me ama ? – a jovem não pode resistir .

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não usaria mais ironias por hoje .

- Não foiuma ironia ...mas você está ficar quietinha.

Sesshoumaru permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse . Tinha vencido dessa vez

".

_**Love's not a competition but I'm winning**_

_**Love's not a competition but I'm winning**_.... "

- Você pode me contar o que fez nos três dias que esteve fora ?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Você já está quase dormindo e eu não gosto de falar , muito menos para alguém que não está ouvindo .- o homem se mostrava um pouco mais flexível ,a jovem percebeu ao ouvir incomum explicação.

- Mas eu quero dormir ouvindo sua voz .

- Não .

- Tudo bem .

Rin estava feliz demais para se abalar com a arrogância de Sesshoumaru . Aproximou –se ainda mais dele e pegou uma de suas mãos para dar um beijo .

- Boa noite . Agora de verdade – ela disse ,segurando a mão do irmão , após afastá-la de seus lábios, e fechando os olhos.

"

_**At least I thought I was but there's no way of**_

_**knowing,**_

_**At least I thought I was but there's no way of**_

_**knowing,**_

_**You know what it's like when you're new to the game**_

_**but I'm not,**_

_**I won't be the one to disappoint you,**_

_**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore "**_

O sono chegou tão rapidamente que a jovem nem teve tempo de perceber que o irmão havia relaxado , parecendo menos distante e mais emotivo ao dizer :

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil fazer isso .

**Bom , essa foi a continuação e o fechamento desse conto , nessa fic . Já tenho o próximo capítulo dessa estória , que ganhará uma fic só pra ela .**

**Pois é ... não consegui parar de pensar no que poderia rolar depois e decidi juntar esse começo com outra parte que já estava na minha mente .**

**Mais uma vez , muito obrigada por cada review ! **

**Sinto muita de ler cada um dos comentários ( e vergonha em saber que uma certa autora também está lendo a fic de sua tão exigente leitora...rs ). **

**Quantos aos erros ortográficos , me desculpem mais uma vez ! Vou tentar melhorar ao longo do tempo . **

**Beijos e até a próxima .**


End file.
